justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:SaddexProductions/Archive
Welcome Hi, welcome to Just Cause Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:CIMG0612.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GMRE (Talk) 20:25, June 15, 2011 What is your screen resolution dude? I see you post veeeeeery small pics ProForNoobS I just noticed that too It's not a problem, but it's just interesting. GMRE 12:47, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Image rights Hello. Thank you for your contributions. As far as I can see, most of your images do not have any copyright info on them. I have used them in some online content of mine which you can access here. I added sources at the botton. While it is uncommon to quote wiki links by name I will certainly do so if you would like. I will also honour all other requests of copyright. To get a hold of me, please use the site's PM feature or leave a comment on the content. I will also try and check back here for some weeks to come! Thank you! Re: Noticed that the standard size is 264 px. Also noticed it's a very practical and good size of the thumbnails on the pages. I don't know the license, but most of the pictures is taked on several ways, most of them via transforming downloaded youtube videos' frames to images. Probably most of these people is using a free license, as it's unclear who the game videos belong to, but most likely the publishing company. And when it is user videos... they don't care... Norrlanning96 Signatures Please use the 4 wavy lines ("~~~~") as a signature after saying anything on a talk page. They will automatically become a proper signature. Otherwise we won't be able to tell who said what. GMRE 12:02, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Area templates Someone recently invented area templates. They should eventually be added to all location pages, but it takes a lot of time to add them. Could you add them from now on, every time you edit a location page? I've been adding them for a while now and it would be easier if we all were adding them. Adding them is easy. For example, if the location is in the Berawan Besar Mountains, then type " " to a separate row at the lower end of the article. That will then automatically add this set of links to the bottom of the page: GMRE 20:30, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Sure, can try that. Adding pictures in the infoboxes was not the easiest, but it works now. Removing "noimage" from every page with uploaded image Norrlanning96 11:44, March 9, 2012 (UTC)Norrlanning96 12:43 March 9 (UTC) I fixed your link You added the picture to the The Setup page, but it didn't work. That was because you used this link " " instead of this one: " ". The difference is the little vertical line. This wiki uses only the smaller one. I'm guessing you found the bigger one on your keyboard and thought that it's the same one. Most articles have the correct line somewhere in them, so you can copy them. They're only visible in the "source" mode, which can be selected at the top of the editing window. GMRE 18:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Page history and stopping spam I won't be able to use the internet from the 9'th of May until the 19'th. I've asked another admin (who's been inactive for a long time) to look after this wiki during that time. He might not be able to be here every day, so I want you to look at the page history, after every edit that's done at this wiki from the 9'th to the 19'th. I can't order you to do it, i'm just asking. The page history can be seen through a link at the top of every article. You can use that to see if the edit was a normal one, or if somene was trolling. There's a little triangle next to the big blue edit button at the top of an article. Click on that and you can see the link to the page history. If you have any questions about this then reply on this page right here. GMRE 20:07, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Re: I can maybe do that, but not every day. But when i got time, I can check the history and fix the pages. (Norrlanning96 12:52, May 4, 2012 (UTC)) Congratulations You now have "rollback" rights. This should let you undo bad edits. GMRE 19:57, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :Grats on the rollback rights. [[User:Lucan07|'Lucan'07]]''Talk'' 02:10, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Awesome! Character template I just did it: "Template:Infobox Character". " " should make it work. I might make one for vehicles too. GMRE 16:00, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Was in progress to create it, but then the connection failed. The coding was pretty well done, but since some of the info sections may only be filled for the JC2 game characters, this one can be better. (Norrlanning96 11:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC)) About the bold text at the top of the page When you're done making all the usual edits, click on the "Source" button. It's located at the right upper corner of the editing window. Right next to the "Visual" button. The "Source" mode allows you to see all the page coding. There's a lot of little glitches and problems that can't be seen, or solved in the default "Visual" mode. The "Source" mode looks complicated at first, but by now I edit almost everything in "Source" mode. I only use "Visual" mode to edit the infobox and categories. The best way to learn the basics of "Source" mode is to pick a random page that you know is well done and contains different kinds of code and just look at it for a while. GMRE 19:54, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Source mode is pretty useful when the editing program glitches. Some coding i know is for example, links. A example; Broadcast Tower. Templates; Example: ...and image coding for infoboxes. Changing in the infobox template, is pretty difficult, but you can copy one the code sections above and correct it to make it good, as I updated the Infobox for the settlements just a moment before; added a new section for eventual featured missions. After some changing in the code, it works pretty well and there's no need anylonger of a mission section in the location pages. (Norrlanning96 20 :06, May 24, 2012 (UTC)) Re: Good idea, adding that mission part into the infobox. I'll update the Site maintenance log for it. The mission section can sometimes still be useful in an article, if there's something special about it. Like for example the Wajah Ramah Fortress; that oil rig west of th desert and Hantu Island. - GMRE Heat Edit Thanks for the good Heat edit by fixing up what I put. Nice job and thanks again. Da A**HOLE! Re: I think all of us know that pages repeating the same text may look a bit unproffessional, even if it maybe was purposed in some way to look "pro". This site needs a bit of maintenance, just like all wikis, and to keep away users like "Willy on Wheels" on wikipedia, now it's mostly me, GMRE and Lucan07 who handles the maintenance, and also Kronos. But even if copied, it was a good text inserted on "level 2" section. Several steps closer to get the wiki to the current size of Halo Nation :D (If it's ever gonna happen) Norrlanning96 Sign your edits on all talk pages The edits on talk pages are meant to be signed. You can do that by typing "~~~~" (but with out the quotes). Those symbols will automatically turn into a linked username. Talk pages will otherwise quickly turn into a complete mess, where we can't tell who said what. I added the missing usernamed to the 2 above edits. GMRE 10:44, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Kem Udara Wau Pantas I recently added GV-104 Razorback to the vehicles list for Kem Udara Wau Pantas, and I noticed you removed it. However, there are two razorbacks there. One has an autocannon and the other doesn't. You can even see the cannonless one in the background of the video you added at the 2 min 8 second mark, lol! I am adding it back to the vehicle list. Pc101 01:33, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Was it you that created the complete mess of links and blue-text in the lower section? I think it maybe was a "Wikia Contributor" , but i'll check the history. However, the whole text doesn't need to be a link! However, whoever it was I tried to clean up the mess there, and maybe did a mistake while cleansing. (Norrlanning96 23:21, June 20, 2012 (UTC)) Probably. but for some reason it was making me edit the page in source mode that day, so thats where the mistake probably occurred. Pc101 23:30, June 20, 2012 (UTC) It wasn't possible to clean up the page in visual mode due to the complex coding there. (Norrlanning96 00:19, June 21, 2012 (UTC)) If there's "complex code" then someone did something wrong. GMRE 11:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Achievement system It's not going at the moment. The little time i have to come to the wiki i use on the sidebar and lately i've been stuck at work and too tired to do this stuff. I'm not quite sure where to start with that actually. [[User:Kronos890989|'Bureaucrat'Kronos]] 01:59, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Ok, lets fininsh the sidebar first. [[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 12:42, August 20, 2012 (UTC) Can you check something out for me? There's links to 2 sound files on the bottom of my talk page. Click on the first one and listen to it. What does it sound like to you? I want a second opinion. GMRE (talk) 15:15, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Will do that. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 17:45, September 25, 2012 (UTC)) Locations Hey man, thanks for the appreciation! And you wanna be done by 2013? How does the end of the month sound? ;) I'm a determined kid, I may have college and high school but I have questionable amounts of free time since I no longer have a job, I'm glad to help something I like! :D And yeah, when in just a few hours I saw the pages I added getting edited and added on to I was happy to see that this community is active! I do have one question though. Could you clarify what you were talking about on the 2 locations your said were "done"? SlitWeaver (talk) 18:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC)SlitWeaver :Look on the articles for Pelaut Archipelago and Senjakala Islands and check the location templates at the bottom. There's no red text there, and all pages listed there have content and pictures. Yes there's a group of active users now, each fullfilling a role. I'm mostly working with location pages and such and is a rollback, GMRE works with correcting errors and fixing pages and is an admin, Kronos is bureacrat and admin, Lucan07 is banning people vandalizing the wiki and is also an admin, Pc101 is correcting grammar errors and such. That's the users that's was active today before you came. The rest are coming and going. :The pages you creates are good, but needs more info. I will try to add more on them after they are created. But keep in mind that "Influence" in infobox settlement means the influencal territory, while the "Region" means geographical district. Most settlements are located in the same geographical area as influencal so you will not need to fill in the influencal area so often. However, for example, PAN MILSAT is located in the influencal area of East Tanah Raya but in the geographical district of Berawan Besar Mountains. Also mind that it's the district name that's supposed to be filled in, not the faction. But good with someone with time to help us finish the locations' section. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 19:39, September 29, 2012 (UTC)) ::Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, O.K., I see now. Coolio, thanks man. Sorry for my hastiness, I haven't slept in like almost 2 days :P SlitWeaver (talk) 22:12, September 29, 2012 (UTC)SlitWeaver Sorry, my bad My bad, I usually used copy&paste anyways, but it's still tedious nonethelss :P That's fine, I can do whatever I gotta do. SlitWeaver (talk) 22:10, September 29, 2012 (UTC)SlitWeaver That sounds good to me. :) ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 23:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC)) What's up with this picture? I noticed that it's unused. Maybe it should be in the gallery on the Just Cause 2 page and/or the Panau page, but I don't know where it's from. GMRE (talk) 15:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I uploaded it mostly for fun, to my user page. I think it was from a website named "panauisland.com". However it suddenly disappeared from my page somehow. Yes we could insert it in a gallery. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:47, September 30, 2012 (UTC)) Heatless URGA-9380 Hey, I need to ask you somthing, does the URGA-9380 have a clean (heatless) variant? If it does plz tell me asap. Titanattack (talk) 18:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :I can't remember the name of that base, but if you look at the south-east corner of the map, there's a large island with a river running through it. Go to the northern end of that river. There's a base. The truck is located on the western side of the base. It's impossible to steal it from the base with out getting heat, but once you make it out and get rid of the heat, that truck is yours. GMRE (talk) 20:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations... ...on your 2'000'th edit, Norrlanning96! GMRE (talk) 20:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks, it was a while since my first :D ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 06:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) Quick "Legality Question" Alright, so I own JC2 for the PS3 and well...to be frank, it's difficult to do useful things that could probably be more easily done on the PC (not to mention it looks kinda like shit, 720P, W00T! lol) So, anyways, I firmly believe that if you buy a game for any one platform you should "own it" for all of them, that could just be me but I'm also a "socialist" :P So would you find it "illegal" or think it would be "frowned upon" if I "illegally" downloaded this game for the PC so I can more easily gather info to help build the wiki? SlitWeaver (talk) 16:01, October 1, 2012 (UTC) SlitWeaver :You can just do whatever you want, if you ever should be caught be illegally downloading files, that is not my thing. I stands for file sharing and such things, so I find it good if more things could be added. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 16:04, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) ::That would definitely be illegal. This wiki and its workers (including us volunteers) can't encourage any illegal activities. What you do in the privacy of your own home is your own business, but if it's something illegal, don't mix us into it by posting about it and making it seem like you may have been advised to do it by us. We could get in trouble too, if someone like the people from Eidos Interactive would see this page and get the idea that we told yo to do it. So remember: We did not tell you to do anythng illegal. Don't do it. GMRE (talk) 16:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Indeed with the upper post, as said, it's your business. If you get caught, you may be punished with a good fine. But I can however say that the risk to get caught is very low, it's usually the uploaders that are punished. But I don't recommend you to download it. I do sometimes download illegally shared materials, but that never include games or such, it's mostly cracked programs that I want to get fast in action without purchasing actions. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 18:41, October 1, 2012 (UTC)) ::Alright. I know no one actually supports performing illegal activities and I know this forum can't of course. Anyways, feel free to delete this or use as an example to anyone? Thanks, Private matters are better asked in provate places I suppose. SlitWeaver (talk) 01:27, October 2, 2012 (UTC)SlitWeaver What to add? I can not decide on what to add or help out on or do on the wiki. Well I mean I know what to do, but most of the information is there so their is nothing to do. Middleton83 (talk) 15:32, October 5, 2012 (UTC) If you play the games, just for getting info, or just messing around, you may notice things. Exploring locations and you will also notice some things at these locations. Playing the games is the by far best way to get facts to add on the pages. One thing; Infobox Vehicle needs to be added on the remaining vehicle pages, just check the categories and then the pages from "H" on the JC2 vehicles. Do you know how infoboxes works? However, if not, they are easy to learn. ([[User:Norrlanning96|'Orderman'Saddex]] 15:55, October 5, 2012 (UTC)) Category:Archives